Together Forever
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: The sequel to Trash Picker!There's a few goodbyes but a lot more hello's (promise)(MSR is a given lol)
1. The Glass

Disclaimer: duh I hate theses things bla bla bla I don't own the x-files (DUH!)  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Fox Mulder felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek and warm his cold skin. The love of his life was going to Maryland to go to collage. He didn't blame her there was a wonderful school there and she was going to study medicine. She would be coming back in a few years... but that was a few years too many. He pressed his nose to the glass and pressed his hand to the glass beside his head. Dana put her hand up to the glass mirroring his own and pressed her face against the glass as well. The only thing separating them now was the glass. The last call for her flight was called just then and she reluctantly removed herself from the glass to walk to her plane. He followed her down the glass as far as he could and when he could go no farther he just stood and waved. He watched as her plane took off and kept his eyes on it until he could no longer see it. Even then, he kept waving. He waved and waved until his arm was sore, and even then, he kept waving. The soreness of his arm numbed the soreness of his heart. He felt like his heart was flying away in that plane... and in a way... it was.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
don't worry! I'm not going back to writing really short really bad chapters...but the beginning (like trashpicker) takes place years before the rest of it... so I couldn't make it any longer but how bout we make a deal NO MORE SHORT ONES! I promise..... as long as I get more reviews! ^_^ 


	2. The Car Ride

Dana's arms and legs were trembling with excitement. She hadn't actually SEEN Fox in years! She had written letters to him and made hundreds of phone calls, but seeing his face, that was a totally different thing. He was done collage now and they were going to live together in the states. Dana was glad that they would be closer to her family, especially because her parents seemed to love Fox. Her parents even said that Fox could move in with them for a while until he found his own place. Dana was already living with her parents because she was spending all her money on collage and didn't have any left over for a house. Of course Fox would be living in one of the first floor bedrooms while she slept in one of the up stairs bedrooms. Dana watched for the familiar face to come walking in. She saw the faces of mothers being welcomed home by husbands and children or fathers by wives and children. Then she saw him. Just a glimpse of the side of his face, but she knew it was him. She started into an out right run surprising her mother who was standing right next to her.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
Both their faces broke out in smiles.  
  
"Dana!"  
  
She flung her arms around his neck practically knocking him over. He dropped his bags on the ground and rapped his arms around her. They both pulled back and smiled at each other then after both felt that they could wait no longer he dropped his head to capture her lips in his. They only stopped when Maggie Scully who was standing next to them cleared her throat. They both stopped simultaneously, but their hands never left each other. His rapped around her shoulders and hers rapped around his waist. He knelt down and grabbed his bags and off they went. He put his bags in the trunk of the car and then got in the back next to Dana. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. He grabbed a hold of her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. Then he set both of their hands back on the seat in between them and laced their fingers together. He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled over and he smiled back. Maggie Scully smiled into the rear view mirror.  
  
"Don't you two make me pull over now."  
  
Dana blushed and they both made nervous smiles up towards the front seat.  
  
"Of course not Mrs. Scully."  
  
"Okay Fox, you're going to be living with us for a while right?"  
  
"Well... just until."  
  
"Don't worry we're HAPPY to have you. We haven't seen Dana this happy since the day she was born. You don't have to worry about being a bother, that's not the problem. It's this... Mrs. Scully thing... I can't live with someone who calls me Mrs. Scully. It's just not right... I would feel much better if you just made it Maggie... besides at the rate you two are going at it, it'll be mom soon enough."  
  
They all laughed and the rest car ride was filled with talking and laughing and Maggie Scully telling embarrassing storied from when Dana was little. Everyone talked, everyone laughed, and Dana could tell that him living with them wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Okay it might be fluffy for a while so I'm giving you a forewarning. Also the third chapter will be Fox like settling in and everything then the forth might jump a head to like Christmas or some holiday so it's the whole family, and then the fourth will jump a head in time a bit. So well Read a review they will be longer than this too I promise just I couldn't think of anything more to write. 


	3. FBR

This chapter takes place about a few months after Dana graduates I guess... lol not quiet sure. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been adding a few things onto my website! My NEW website! ^_^ I'm so proud of me! PLEASE check it out at www.MegansXFiles.tk and tell me what you think (.com will NOT work it's .tk for a reason) ^_^ thank you  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Dana finally got a job at a nearby hospital and Fox finally found an apartment. Actually, it was a house. She was helping him move in. When she first saw it, she wondered why he had bought something so big. She knew he had the money though. His father had died last year leaving him everything. It rather reminded her of her old house in England, she figured maybe that was the answer, to familiarize things a bit.  
  
"Where does this go?"  
  
Dana was holding up another box, this one was marked "FBR."  
  
"And whats FBR stand for?"  
  
However, instead of answering either question, he asked another himself.  
  
"Why don't you come and live with me...here?"  
  
She looked up into his warm hazel eyes filled with love and knew he would never hurt her. However, her father might if she moved in with him now.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My parents don't believe in unwed people living together."  
  
"Of course... I don't think unmarried people should live together either."  
  
Dana's mind raced with a million different thoughts at one time.  
  
"Are you trying to..."  
  
Dana's voice trailed off as her mouth went numb. Fox slowly nodded his head and gradually kneeled before her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"I want this to be forever."  
  
"Fox... Are you sure? Most people our age are dating around to see who they can meet, I mean there must have been some other girls while I was gone... Some others before me... Are you sure?"  
  
Dana stumbled through the awkward sentence and once it was out she was sorry. She didn't want to hurt Fox she was just trying to protect them both from a messy heart ache later by being sure that he was sure.  
  
"Am I sure what?"  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean think about before me..."  
  
"I'm sure, first of all, there was no 'before you'. No one. I'm also sure that I love you; I'm sure that this feels right and above all, yes, I'm sure I want you to be my wife. Are you sure? Because with what you're asking..."  
  
Dana saw his forehead furrow and that increased her guilt.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I just... I just wanted to make sure that you were... I didn't want... I didn't want to be like your parents."  
  
Tears were brimming on the edges of her eyes and he could tell that she was really sorry that she brought it up.  
  
"Well I am, definitely. And we'll never be my parents; never. I'll never hit you, or our children, and I'll never leave you Dana; I love you too much."  
  
Dana smiled as Fox leaned down and captured her lips in his.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
One more kiss and then...  
  
"I love you too, but you never answered my question."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"What does FBR stand for?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
And she did. Inside was little teeny sneakers and little tiny pairs of jeans. Under them half the box had blue's and yellow's and whites in different designs on T-shirts while the other half had pinks and purples and greens. New tears were brimming on Dana's eyes, only this time they were happy ones. She turned to him and smiled then gave him another kiss.  
  
"Future..."  
  
"Baby's Room..."  
  
She finished his sentence. Both spoke just above a whisper, but loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
"Lets go for a walk."  
  
"What about the rest of these?"  
  
"Later, we can unpack later."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I'm afraid your parents were in on this too."  
  
Both Dana and Fox laughed out loud as they laced their fingers together and walked out of their new home and down the street together.  
  
"And what if I don't want a baby?"  
  
Dana said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah right. With the way you go on about having one."  
  
One more loving laugh, and one more loving smile. One last loving kiss, and then the not so car hit them from behind.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
YAY! It was longer I told you it would be. Anyways please review... I've gotten three reviews... in two chapters... THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO ME! *runs off crying* 


	4. Not His Family

Okay I'm trying to get covers for all my stories now. I'm starting with this one and working my way backwards. Uhmmm... I can't decide between these two different covers so I posted them on the front page of my x-files website (again that's www.MegansXFiles.tk) it tells you how to vote and everything I'd REALLY like to know your opinion so PLEASE vote! ^_^ thank you  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Maggie Scully was pacing up and down the waiting room floorm, waiting for any news on either Dana or Fox.  
  
"I'm worried Bill..."  
  
"I know you are. That car was speeding; it shouldn't have been and..."  
  
"Not just about Dana."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
She looked around the waiting room and still didn't see a sign of any of Fox's relatives...  
  
"I don't get it Bill. How could someone not care about their child this much? No one's even here for him!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
William Scully got up from his chair and rubbed his wife's back. She turned to face him again and he could see tears in her eyes waiting to spill over.  
  
"I'm worried about Dana, yes, but I'm worried about him too. He's grown to be a son to me. When I first met him he seemed so shy and out of place, but he warms right up. He's just the sweetest person and I know Dana loves him. He's just so quick to apologize for everything and now I realize why he seems so shy and jumpy..."  
  
A few tears fell down her face and William wiped them away.  
  
"Listen I know..."  
  
"No you don't Bill... Don't you get it? No one ever showed this boy love, no one. And when we did... That's why he would've rather moved in with us than his own parents when he came here."  
  
"Shhh... It's okay. Maggie listen, I know that you're right, we probably are the first people that ever showed that boy any real love. However, about how he's grown to be a son, you and I both know he soon enough will be."  
  
"You got me there. You know Bill, if something happens to one of them, the other..."  
  
"I know, but we'll be there for them, no matter which it is. Now stop talking like that, they'll both be okay."  
  
Maggie smiled and William hugged her. Then they both sat down, Maggie gave William a nervous hand squeeze, and William gave an answering reassuring one. A nurse then walked into the waiting room and searched for Maggie and William.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well Dana is resting in ICU we have her stable now, you can go see her it's room 245."  
  
"And Fox...Fox Mulder?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that you were fa-"  
  
"Listen, we're not family, but we will be soon."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'd really like to but... Hospital rules... If you're not family..."  
  
Maggie certainly wouldn't except that.  
  
"We're all that boy has!"  
  
"I'm sorry but..."  
  
However, it was William who wouldn't except it this time.  
  
"Well is the god damn boy at least alive?!?!"  
  
"Bill calm down. We don't want everyone's attention."  
  
Maggie smiled curtly and then left in search of room 245.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! ^_^ I NEED help! Lol OH AND I WAS MUCH HAPPIER WITH THE REVIEWS! Keep it up! :-D ^_^ 


	5. I'll See What I Can Do

Possibly a bit of a twist... maybe well...I guess you'll just have to read... and I'm sorry to my beta but I haven't been home for a while and I'm still not and won't be for a few more days and I'm really sorry but I tried to wait and I just couldn't wait any longer! Anyways please R&R and Fae...please forgive me... and well... I'll try I really will. But I'm sitting on like four more chapters here and and no e-mail account from here because this blasted excuse for a computer doesn't have aol AND the webrowser it does have won't let me go on yahoo, it keeps freezing. I swear I'm going to die if I don't get home soon! But let me tell you how lucky you all are it doesn't block fanfiction...THEN I would die!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Maggie Scully was hurrying off to her daughter's room when she heard another nurse talking about a Fox. She slowed to hear what they were saying.  
  
"...well apparently he got the worst of the blow. He tried to shove the girl he was with out of the way so it only caught a bit of her. She has a broken arm and a broken leg and a few bumps and bruises, but that's about it. The baby's even fine, well... it's okay for now, but we'll have to keep monitoring it. We thought we lost it for a while but it pulled through. Honestly though we're not sure if it'll make it. Fox however... he has a few broken ribs, but whatever isn't broken is cracked. He also took a nice blow to the head and we were working all last night and some of into this morning to try to stabilize him. He seems okay now but we need him under twenty four hour watch and..."  
  
Maggie was out of hearing range no matter how bad she strained her ears. Most of what she heard had her in complete shock and the rest scared her to death. She eventually shook herself out of shock and realized that she was outside of Dana's room. She slowly walked in and realized for the first time that there was a small bulge visibly growing under the thin sheet that lay across her daughter. She slowly walked over and rubbed the back of her hand across her daughter's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and at first they were full of fear, then her hand raced down to feel the still small bulge and sighed. She then smiled up at her mother.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Her voice was raspy and it sounded painful. Maggie didn't want Dana to know that she found out from the doctor, she wanted Dana to tell her on her own terms, so she just smiled down at her for a while. Then Dana's eyes were filled with fear again and Maggie knew what was coming.  
  
"Mom, where's Fox? Is he okay? Is he alive? What..."  
  
"Shhh Shhh slow down. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family."  
  
"Well they'll tell me... could you please call someone in here... please."  
  
Maggie went and got a nurse then excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
"Fox's condition really isn't..."  
  
"I'd like to see him."  
  
"We really need to monitor your ba..."  
  
"Then move me in with him."  
  
The nurse sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
tell me what you think! 


	6. Fox Becomes Mulder

Where did all the reviews go.... sobs I only got one....

* * *

Dana now lay peacefully next to Fox. She had convinced them to let her in the same room as him after convincing them that she wouldn't be calm until she was in the same room with him and everyone knew the stress wouldn't be good on the baby. Her mother sat in between the two beds her right hand holding Dana's left and her left hand holding Fox's right. She smiled and Dana and then her eyes traveled back over to Fox's face. Not a single spot wasn't bruised or cut on his hands or his face. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his knuckles and squeezed his hand slightly. She then turned her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"Listen sweaty I'm going to be right back okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Her mother squeezed her hand and then Fox's and then she was gone. Dana slowly eased herself out of bed and moved her mother's chair slightly over so it was facing Fox. She took hold of his hand and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. She took her other hand and rubbed the back of it against his cheek. She then leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mulder, please come back to us."  
  
Her voice came out as barely above a whisper but she knew he couldn't hear anyway. She placed one hand on the small mound and absentmindedly rubbed invisible little circles trying to calm the weird floppsy feeling. She heard a moan and looked up just in time to see his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
She gripped him tightly but backed off when he moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Her eyes scanned him up and down and he saw worry all over them. He did his best to put on a smile.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Just a little, and what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, she could tell it hurt him to talk, but he could tell that his voice comforted her.  
  
"Get back in there."  
  
Scully smiled and climbed back in to her bed just as the nurse came in.  
  
"How are we doing Miss Scully?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Don't believe her."  
  
Mulder smiled at Scully as she threw him a mock evil glare.  
  
"Well I'll check back later then."  
  
The nurse made some marks down on her chart and left as William Scully walked in.  
  
"Ahh how's my starbuck?"  
  
"Better now that he's awake."  
  
"Oh, I see. Glad you're back in the land of the living Mulder."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
Fox said it kind of dreamily and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Ahab here just calls people by their last names."  
  
"No... I like it... it's better than Fox."  
  
"Alright then Mulder."

* * *

I'm sorry I tried! I did I did! I'll wait for the rest though... I will I will... I hope...heh heh.... IT'S JUST SO TEMPTING! CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M SITTING ON!


	7. Dana Becomes Scully

Mulder woke up because he though he heard his name and looked over next to him. He saw the only two chairs in the room occupied by Dana's parents but Dana's bed was empty. He stood up and went over to her bed there was a spot of blood about the size of a deck of cards. Immediately he panicked and his eyes scanned the room. He saw a light filtering from under the bathroom door. He ran over and opened it ignoring the growing pain in his head. There stood Dana Scully face covered it tears and the lower area of her hospital gown covered in blood. Her hand flew up to her stomach and she doubled over in pain but he was already there to hold her up. "Mulder! I don't wanna loose this!" "Loose what?!?! What's wrong?!?!" "I didn't get to...to tell you... we're having a baby." Mulder could feel his eyes burning with tears as they flowed freely down his face. "Help! Someone please! Help us!" Dana leaned on him and he helped her out of the bathroom. Her parents were both up and now there were four panicked people. Maggie and Mulder helped Dana back into bed while William went to get help. Mulder held her hand and watched hopelessly as pain retched through her body. He kissed the back of her hand completely ignoring the now blinding pain pulsing through his head. Everyone was so focused on Dana they didn't even realize the bandages on Mulder's head were now saturated with blood and some was dripping down his face.  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
"I'm right here Scully."  
  
She did her best to smiled at what he called her, she new it was his way of doing his best to try and make her feel better. He held her hand and ran along side her bed as doctors rushed her out of the room. They raced her through the swinging doors and then Mulder could no longer ignore the searing pain as he collapsed with one last word.  
  
"Scully..."

* * *

I told you I couldn't ignore this! I just...I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. Aren't I evil? and I know it's short...but I hadda cliff hanger you lol 


	8. Salty

Okay at this point I don't know when I'm going to be home so I'm just gunna post as I write and Fae... I'm sorry but for now I can't use you. I'm not trying to insult you because you did help my grammer and everything but I just can't right now... sorry...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mulder's eyes fluttered open and his first thoughts were of Scully.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Mulder I'm over here."  
  
He could hear a certain sadness in her voice and he turned his head and it was written all over her face. He silently slid down from his bed and over to hers. She moved over to let him in and he climed up next to her. He rapped his arms around her and rocked slowly as she finally let the tears fall.  
  
"I'm so so sorry..."  
  
Mulder pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, you did nothing wrong..."  
  
"I should of listened to the doctors I should have rested more I should of..."  
  
"Listen to me, you did nothing wrong. You said yourself, God does everything fro a reason. Maybe it just... it wasn't meant to be. That doesn't mean that we can't try again. Because personally I would love to have a child with you, I would love to have a family with you. I would love to be with you forever Dana Scully."  
  
"I'd like that too."  
  
"Just like?"  
  
She smiled back up at him.  
  
"Maybe more than like..."  
  
He smiled down at her and rubbed circles across her back. She looked up at him and he leaned down to capture her lips within his. They pulled away and then smiled at each other again. He kissed away her tears and then licked his lips.  
  
"...salty..."  
  
She let a small giggle escape her lips as he held her closer. A comfortable silence then fell across them as she snuggled down deeper into his arms. He absentmindedly drew invisible circles across her back as she stroked his hair. He gently kissed her on the fore head and then she fell asleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kinda short but it felt just right stopping it there. Anyways...urg... how do I say this without sounding bratty.... Uhhh... where did all the reviews go?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm dieing for some good reviews and seriously considering pulling this story.. because when I'm short of reviews that's when the writers block kicks in... 


	9. First Day Home

I have nothing to do here but write really so that's why it's all like write, write, write for me... I can't WAIT to get home...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mulder and Scully went home for the first time to THEIR house. Scully loved it... she absolutely LOVED it. They spent the whole day snuggling and cuddling in each others arms. First it was in front of the TV. Then they went out into the backyard which, to Scully's surprise, had a porch swing, which is where they sat. They talked about all kinds of things, but the main topic was their future baby, that they both decided they wanted.  
  
"So what would you name it?"  
  
"I think I'd want it to be Bailey for a girl or David for a boy..."  
  
"How would you spell Bailey?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you can spell it about ten different ways."  
  
"I like B-A-I-L-E-Y."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh... it doesn't really matter... look I have something to do... I should be back before dinner okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He kissed her good-bye and then got up to leave but turned around first.  
  
"I almost forgot... my sister said she'd be coming by for dinner tonight she said she's bringing a surprise for you..."  
  
"Me...why she's your sister?"  
  
"Yea well... A. the surprise is from both of us and B. news travels fast in my family Mulder my guess would be that they all know that they're going to have a new brother soon."  
  
Mulder laughed as he walked out the door and away towards picking up he surprise. He was glad he chose tonight to do it... that way they could exchange surprises together.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I'll probably update something on some other story today anyways R&R PLEASE! Oh and I almost added a chapter to this story that was supposed to go to All For Me... it's so confusing... expeshally since in every story I've ever written it's all MSR and it's all kinda fluffy and they all happen to be at their fluffy parts kinda... sept well All For Me is about to leave the Fluff... I think it already has and Mulderisums is leaving the Fluffy station as we speak so shouldn't be too confusing for much longer! 


End file.
